The organic electroluminescence is a phenomenon in which organic material are excited by an electric energy for light emitting. With advantages of low drive voltage, high luminous brightness, high luminous efficiency, wide luminous viewing angle, high response speed, ultrathin shape, light weight and compatible flexible substrate, the organic light-emitting devices occupy a position in the field of display.
As a representative product of organic light-emitting devices, the Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) has been extensively studied.
Please refer to FIG. 1, a common organic light-emitting diode in the prior art includes a cathode 0100, an electron injection layer 01, a first electron transport layer 02, a first emitting layer 031, a second hole transport layer 04, a charge generation layer 05, a second electron transport layer 06, a second emitting layer 032, a first hole transport layer 07, a hole injection layer 08 and an anode 0200 which are arranged in sequence in an overlaying manner. The charge generation layer 05 arranged between two emitting layers 03 usually includes a P-type organic semiconductor layer 051 and an N-type organic semiconductor layer 052 which are arranged in an overlapping manner. The P-type organic semiconductor layer 051 and the N-type organic semiconductor layer 052 of the charge generation layer 05 contact with each other directly, and along with the extension of accumulating operating time of the organic light-emitting diode, the material of the P-type organic semiconductor layer 051 and the N-type organic semiconductor layer 052 are subjected to mutual diffusion, therefore, the drive voltage of the organic light-emitting diode adopting such a structure gradually rises, and the luminous efficiency of the organic light-emitting diode is reduced, and the service life is shortened.